Story of a dream
by oomookaoo
Summary: wasn't sure if it should have been angst too but... anyway, my first gravi fic, yukishuichi... songfic


Story of a dream

Important: This songfic was inspired in the song named "Historia de un sueño" from "La oreja de Van Gogh", I did my best trying to translate it :P.

_Forgive me for coming in without knocking_

_This is not the right time, less the place_

_I had to tell you that heaven is not that bad._

_Tomorrow you won't even remember,_

"_it was only a dream" you'll repeat to yourself._

_And in a way of response and shooting star will pass by_

It is late... and you forgot to close the windows, wind and moonlight comes into your room, which was actually mine... mine sometime ago though. I walk closer to you, you are soundly asleep, not noticing neither the wind nor me. As I walk towards to you I recall the times we spent together, and all the efforts you did to... what is the use now... I don't have enough time to waste it in memories... it is reality I have now to enjoy.

I sit in the bed right next to you, I can't help caressing your silky hair, now I can tell you felt a presence because you are starting to move... moving closer to me. I am so sorry for importunate while you rest, but I need to come and tell you that for the moment heaven works fine for me, I'm sure you'll like it

A smile crosses my face, I am imaging what you will say in the morning after you wake up, you and your earthly mind will say: "it is impossible" or something like that, I would give anything just to see you, touch you and feel you again, everyday like before. I loved feeling you close, knowing that you were around for me to catch, you ment the world for me, even if I never was very clear in showing it.

When the dawn comes and you look around trying to convince yourself that this has only been a dream, I'll send you a shooting star to let you know that you were wrong, because I'm here, with you, only for you, caressing your beautiful hair, watching you sleep, sharing with you the very same oxygen, letting me be a part of you, my love.

_And when I leave, my life on earth will be in peace._

_I just wanted to say goodbye, kiss you and see you once more..._

_Promise you'll be happy,_

_You looked so cute when you smiled _

_And that's how, just like that,_

_I wanna remember you_

_Like before,_

_So, go on,_

_So, my life,_

_It is better that way_

My hearts is aching now, I feel so distressed, so sad because I know I have to leave soon your side, I have to go away from the one I love the most, because... I just came to say goodbye.

I close my eyes and trying not to move you too much I kneel beside the bed, facing your sleeping face. I can't help now to touch your cheek. Promise me you'll be happy, you have your whole life ahead of you, and I am sure... or I used to be sure, that you'll be much better off me. You smile at me... are you trying say that I'm wrong?, that you need me with you?..hmphm... you fool.

You know, this is how I want to remember you the rest of eternity, smiling, in a way only you could smile, like now, thank you my love, I needed this to leave in peace now.

I just can't imagine how my life could have been without you, but now that we are apart you must go on with your life, make your career shine brighter than stars in the sky, you do that, because I will be watching you from some corner everytime, and I'll hunt you down if you don't!. Sorry, I couldn't stop myself from saying that... I guess it is my way to encourage you...a weird one I know, but you always understood it. I'm sure that you'll get through, you are strong, it is better this way, believe me.

_Now you must rest,_

_Let me wrap you like years ago._

_¿Do you remember when I sang to you before you went to sleep?_

_They just let me come_

_Inside of your dreams to see you._

_Because that sad night I didn't even say goodbye before I was gone._

I stay a while just looking at you, still with my palm over your cheek, but, a yawn makes me take it off. The wind keeps blowing outside, colder this time, it must be very late at night, well I wouldn't know, it is kinda dark to start looking for a clock to check the time. I look outside the window, towards the dark and starry sky, I want to yell at them I want to get back to you, but they'll just tell me to wait, thing as you know, is not my strong point.

I sit close to you again, after I cover you with the blankets, I don't want you catching a cold, you mustn't catch one, a lot of people will be disappointed if you did. I smiled at the nostalgia again, I recall a night... it should have been like this one, you were lying between my arms, asleep, warm and beautiful, and I don't have any idea why I started to hum the song I wrote for you... I wonder if you were awake or asleep, because you smiled and brought me closer to you.

I didn't realize that I humming the song again, it makes me feel better somehow.

I am so sorry for everything, I left you behind that night, I was so selfish... that damned night! ... I didn't even say goodbye... now, I am only allowed to come to visit you at night, to see you, in your dreams. I wish you could open your eyes all of the sudden and stare at me.... I'd love to see your eyes again, so alive and full of energy, I could use some of that too, don't you think?

_And when I leave, my life on earth will be in peace._

_I just wanted to say goodbye, kiss you and see you once more..._

_Promise you'll be happy,_

_You looked so cute when you smiled _

_And that's how, just like that,_

_I wanna remember you_

_Like before,_

_So, go on,_

_So, my life,_

_Now it is up to you_

_Only up to you_

_keep our journey_

_It is getting late._

_I'll have to leave_

_In just a few seconds you're gonna wake up_

A cold shudder comes up my spine... it is time now... I must leave. Remember my words, my love, be happy, don't ever look back and make your life be a life worth to live, not like mine was. Now I must leave you.

I stand up and lean over you to leave a soft kiss in your lips, a kiss I'll take forever in my heart along with the memory of that smile of yours, because that is how I want to remember you till time bring us together again.

It is late for me, I have to go now.... You are about to wake up.... Goodbye... Shuichi.

The end.


End file.
